Nightmare on Highway 56
by Khait Khepri
Summary: Okay. This was kinda bouncin’ in my head for a while... which was all of five minutes. Chin Yisou needed the spotlight. This is what would happen if he found his way into our world and met your dear author. One shot fic.


**Nightmare on Highway 56**

**By:** Khait Khepri

* * *

**Summary:** Okay. This was kinda bouncin' in my head for a while. Chin Yisou needed the spotlight. This is what would happen if he found his way into our world and met your dear author. One-shot drabble-ish fic.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki. I do not own myself, as my mother has happily told me that since she brought me into this world, she can take me out again if I screw up major bad. So, I'm not even belonging to myself. I'm making car payments on a car that isn't totally mine. I own nothing by myself, it seems. Do not sue me. I don't own enough money to give it to you.

* * *

**Author Notes:** This has quite a bit of psychology in it. What would happen if…? Y'know. And as I've never been approached in this manner, I am most assuredly probably not doing this quite right. But this is an exercise to see how well I can turn Chin Yisou into a finely crafted demented madman that enjoys fucking with people's brains. This is definitely rated **M** for the fact there is **L**anguage, **V**iolence, **S**exual **V**iolence, and other evil things such as these. And yes, I turn up. This is supposed to be screwing with my head, after all. And, on another note, the highway title is really not real. I just chose a number.

* * *

Well, this was definitely odd. The centipede youkai looked around himself. The last he remembered, he consigned himself to death. But this was… far from it. Frowning, he looked down at his arm. It seemed that wherever he was, he at least had the benefit of being whole.

"Hm… Not exactly what I had in mind," mused the centipede shikigami as he turned and stepped down the street, taking little note of the human beggar he passed.

Said beggar, however, immediately noticed the strange features of this creature. His hair was long and lavender with a single white chunk of hair in his forelocks. His mode of dress was not exactly practical for that of a person who traveled the streets of any major metropolis without having some serious courage. His ears swept up into sharp elfin tips and there was a small tear in his right ear as evidence of his tearing an earring out. His skin was deathly pale… something far more unusual considering the fact this was a generally warm-year-round city on the coast of one of the Southern States. As a final flourish, his hands were concealed and he was biting on the ends of his usual mahjong point counters.

But, as previously noted, he didn't care about the beggar, for if the beggar attacked him… well, the loss of a single idiot wouldn't shock too many people.

What truly amazed him was the fact that there were many iron vehicles of every shape, size and color speeding down the strange road he walked along side of. Glaring lights were visible in the growing darkness proclaiming so many different things. Above his head and across the street glowed the sign of a 'Wells Fargo', whatever that was.

Very much curious to take a closer look, he stepped into the road, not knowing what he was doing was not only considered illegal but life threatening as well.

Suddenly there was the sound of squealing tires and a blaring horn as someone barely managed to stop from running him over by a bare thirty or so centimeters. He was unperturbed as a young woman stared at him in wide-eyed shock as she trembled behind her steering wheel. Suddenly, the lights on the front of her car started blinking and from the glow from out behind indicated, there were lights back there, too. She opened her car door, letting loose a torrent of sound that immediately cut off when she pulled the key from the ignition.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" demanded the woman as she glared at him with green-gold eyes, her short hair getting tousled by the near non-existent wind. "I could have run you over, pal!"

Yisou just blinked at her, totally unthreatened.

It made her pause all of a brief second before she puffed up and began slinging a slew of different, unladylike words at him in creative series and sentences, using the word 'fuck' in a whole new way as she articulately described what he should do with certain anatomical parts for being so stupid as to walk straight into… as she said 'the goddamn muther fuckin' Jesus lovin' damn fuck road' and how he was gonna end up nothing more than road hash because of his sheer stupidity.

As she went on and on, he idly watched as the iron vehicles pulled around her small blue one with the strange logo on the front grill.

"Are you even listening to me, dumb fuck?!" she shrilled. "I have used more swearwords in the last half hour than I ever have in a month! Tell me you were listening to me!"

He looked at her and gave her a sadistic grin, which made her blanch slightly. "You, girl, are annoying," he said simply.

"Excuuuse me?!" she snarled as her face immediately colored again, drawing out the 'u' sound a great deal.

He chuckled, making a 'kuu kuu kuu' sound.

"Who the fuck are you anyway? And where'd you get the ears?"

"My name is Chin Yisou," he said simply as he advanced on her. She reflexively stepped back away from him but he was pretty much in her face at that point. "And yours?"

"Ah… Khait…" she said, her eyes wide when she saw exactly how good his 'costume' was.

"Hm hm hm… a pretty name… Katsu-_dono_…" One clawed hand reached up to stroke her cheek. For some reason this strange girl reminded him a great deal of Gonou… Hakkai. Whatever he called himself. A passionate person… something he enjoyed toying with.

"Eh?!" squeaked out Khait, unable to get into her car again and drive away psycho fast to get the hell away from him.

"Perhaps… you'd be interested in speaking some more with me?"

The look on her face was comical indeed. Her eyes had widened to the point they couldn't go further. Her breath had caught in her throat. Whoever this man was… this monster was… according to the glaring halogens high above the freeway just ten feet away from where they stood, he was deathly white… and his costume, if it could be called that, was remarkably accurate to the tiniest detail of one of the most frightening and most appealing characters that wasn't one of the main four or their opposites.

"What are you?" she gasped, feeling she already knew the answer.

"Hm… isn't that interesting…?" he murmured, pinning her against her car too far from her door to do anything but stand stock still. "You ask not 'who' but 'what'?" He smiled. "Perhaps if you let me… we could have a great amount of fun indeed."

A horrified squeak came from her lips as he pressed himself up flush against her body. If there was one thing he missed, it was definitely the warmth of life. Greedily, his hands uncurled from within their robe and one cupped the back of her neck as the other pressed against her side. She gasped as sharp nails seemed to bite through the fabric of her all too thin shirt and into her soft flesh. Though no blood was drawn and no piece of clothing removed, she felt like she was in mortal peril. And even as she felt this, she felt it was very much impossible indeed to scream for help. Call for anyone that might aid her.

The world seemed fogged as it came down to the desperate struggle to keep from letting this strange man take advantage of her confused state. Khait Khepri pushed at him, the puzzle ring on her index finger catching his long lavender hair and breaking some of it off as she went to push again.

But Yisou was far too strong as he threw her to the ground on the slim bit of grass near the beginning of the overpass. She struggled to get away, but he was too close to let her go further than a bit of squirming. He grabbed at her shaggy, nape-length hair and pulled her face close to his. "You remind me of a man I hate," he said conversationally as his victim gasped in pain and her eyes watered.

"Le… leggo…" she cried out.

"Your eyes may not be the same color, but they hold the same hypocrisy. Of a person saying one thing and is truly not that…" He flipped her over and made sure neither hand could lash at him as he leaned close to her face, her eyes those of fear, pain, and hate. "Your face may be different, but I bet it would twist nicely if I pushed the right buttons…" He shifted to one side and lowered his face to almost bury in the crook of her neck. "And you may be a woman, but still… you would probably have better reactions. Hu hu hu hu…" He almost crooned the laugh as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, enjoying the delicious warmth she so easily provided him.

Khait was terrified. Her eyes squeezed shut as she whimpered, straining to get away from him and unintentionally giving the monster better access to her neck. The sounds of the passing cars on the highway were gone now. No cars sped around her car, honking in an indignant manner that she stopped right there in the road. Nothing else was she aware of other than this thing on top of her, holding her down as the cool grass pressed up at her.

Much to her disgust, he began kissing at her neck, pausing every now and again to nip with sharp fangs. And even more disgusting was how her body seemed to react to the touching and the kissing and the biting. "Let me go… please…" she half-cried, her tears welling up in her eyes.

"Not until you break, my dear…" whispered Yisou, glad he was able to attack something in his frustration at not having beaten Cho Gonou and destroying his sanity. His voice, silky as it floated into her ear, made her gag.

She knew his name. She had read it many times as she tried to drain the value from her manga volume. The volume he appeared in… and the one before it… wasn't her favorite. Sure, he was a fascinating character…

But not when he was all but raping her.

She jerked her hand and forced her wrist free, surprising the youkai shikigami. She jerked the other free, and was about to kick him off completely when the next thing she knew she was pinned to the ground again.

"Ah, ah, ah," chided Yisou. "You aren't supposed to do that."

"Get offa me, stupid ass demon!" spat out Khait, gaining enough strength to fight at least as hard as she could.

"Ah… I see. However did you figure that out?" mused a highly pleased Chin Yisou as he rose to see what she would do. She clambered to her feet and stepped back shakily before diving into her car, slamming the door shut while simultaneously locking it.

Turning her engine over, she immediately shoved it into gear and slammed on the gas, tearing away from the surprised and amused demon.

A second later, she managed to fumble her seatbelt on as she shot up the entrance ramp to the highway she very desperately needed to get to.

"My, my… who are you trying to get away from?" asked a mildly amused voice from beside her. She turned and screamed as she jerked the wheel violently to the left in a futile attempt to get away from the creature that had suddenly appeared in her car even though she had left him standing on the side of the road.

A blaring horn got her attention and another scream left her lips as she fought to regain control. Her car had swerved violently straight into the path of a huge, load bearing semi and it was too close. She knew she was gonna…

Gasping, her eyes snapped open as her alarm went off. Her heart was beating rapidly as she tried to breathe normally. That dream… so lifelike. Throwing her covers back, she put her feet on the floor and looked at the teddy bear and stuffed white tiger she slept with every night even though she was twenty-one years old. "That is the _last_ time I _ever_ eat Thai Noodle Salad for dinner," she groused to the plushies. Standing, she made to start her day, trying to forget the realistic touch of cold taloned hands on her body. Definitely the last time she ever ate Thai Noodle Salad for dinner, that was for sure.

But unbeknownst to this authoress, several long violet strands laid atop her pillow and her sheets smelled of someone other than herself. Even as her dream faded, so did this ghostly evidence… and then, no proof at all was there that she ever met Chin Yisou… the one character that she definitely never wished to meet.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**

And yes, this was demented. I'm a kinda demented person myself. This was short. I just wanted it to be one shot. Please, I ask you to review. Really. I do. gives puppy dog eyes


End file.
